Invaders
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Something big is on the horizon, and it's up to a certain group of criminals to stop it, since all of the heroes seem to be taking a break.


I do not own any of the original Suicide Squad characters.

* * *

Arrested

Deadshot watched Flag carefully as he held the phone out. "What do you mean I have a phone call? How does anyone have a phone number to this place?"

Flag simply stood there, so Deadshot sighed, taking the phone and holding it to his ear.

"Who-"

"Shut the fuck up," the gruff voice on the other end interrupted. "I'm only saying this once so listen carefully. I'm going to give you a set of coordinates. You will have four hours to get there. If you don't make that timeline, Harley's dead."

Deadshot mimed writing on his hand and Flag handed him a pen, Deadshot grabbing his forearm as the voice began to rattle off numbers.

"Be there within four hours, come alone, and come prepared to kill," the voice said. "You'll be working against the clown."

Then, the person on the other side disconnected and Deadshot closed the phone.

"We have four hours to get to those coordinates or else Harley's going to die," Deadshot said. "I have to go alone and I have to fight Joker."

Flag nodded, opening Deadshot's cell door and the two ran through the facility to the armory where the squad's gear was kept locked up. Flag quickly unlocked Deadshot's and he got dressed in a matter of minutes. Then, they were off again, heading to a helipad where there was a chopper about to take off. Deadshot shoved the soldier about to get on out of the way, pulling on his mask.

"Hey!" the soldier shouted.

"Catch the next one," Deadshot said, placing a pistol to the pilot's head and punching the coordinates into the navigation system. "You have three hours to get me there. Fly."

The pilot didn't need any more convincing, lifting the chopper off the ground and leaving the facility. Deadshot closed the side doors and strapped himself in where he could shoot the pilot easily, then remained silent. Time ticked by slowly. The seconds bled by into minutes, which slowly turned into hours. finally, as they were nearing three and a half, Deadshot looked out the window, seeing a building with massive roots and flowers covering it.

"That building," the pilot said, indicating the one Deadshot had seen. "I'll have to land a ways-"

"Don't bother," Deadshot said, grabbing a parachute and leaping out of the helicopter, yanking the cord and deploying the chute, landing on top of the roots. Just as he did, the helicopter exploded, another one beginning to hover over the building, bullets beginning to tear into the roots, missiles firing, heading for Deadshot. He turned, running away from them, only be thrown by the explosion. He flipped, crashing into the center of a flower, the flower snapping closed. A moment later, it opened again and Deadshot tumbled out of it, finding himself in the middle of what looking like an empty parking garage, Harley and a woman with light green skin and fiery red hair standing before him.

"You're here!" Harley cheered, sprinting forward and throwing her arms around him.

"They've broken through," the other woman reported, wearing only a red button-up shirt with a single button barely holding it closed over her large breasts and a handful of leaves in place of a thong.

"Is there a backdoor out?" Deadshot asked.

"If there was an escape route, do you think I'd have had you summoned here then wait, rather than telling you where to meet us while we're on the run?" the woman snapped.

"Ivy, it's alright," Harley said. "He came to help. We should be polite with the nice serial killer for hire. This is Poison Ivy. She's a good friend of mine. She's also currently helping keep Joker from killing me."

"Why does he want to kill you?" Deadshot asked. "I thought you were his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend's a little strong," Harley said. "Maybe more...plaything?"

Deadshot grit his teeth, narrowing his eyes. "Right. Anyway. Ivy, can you..." He stopped, staring at the door where Joker and two of his thugs had just entered, all aiming gold AK47s at the three of them. "Nevermind."

"Deadshot," Joker growled, glaring at him, Deadshot confused as to how he had earned Joker's bad side, but not entirely caring.

"Joker," Deadshot said. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave peacefully."

"Sure," Joker said. "Just give me the bitch and I'll be on my way."

"That's not going to happen," Deadshot said flatly, raising his arms, aiming his wrist-guns at Joker's thugs. "Last warning. Leave."

"Ki-" Joker was cut off by Deadshot firing both of his guns, killing Joker's two thugs.

Deadshot aimed at Joker, who narrowed his eyes and tossed his gun away, throwing a knife to Deadshot's feet. Deadshot glared at Joker for several seconds as Joker drew a second knife, then knelt, picking up the first and walking forward, his free hand still ready to fire.

"Deadshot, you don't have to do this!" Harley said. "Just shoot him!"

"Shut up Harley," Deadshot said.

He got close enough to Joker to be within easy attacking range with a knife before Joker lunged, slashing wildly at him. Deadshot stepped out of the way of the strikes, avoiding them for several seconds before stepping forward and catching Joker's arm, driving the blade of his own knife up into the Joker's abdomen, then yanked it sideways, splitting Joker's front wide open. Then he ripped the knife back out, bending Joker forward and driving the knife down into his head just as the door burst open again. Deadshot's arm snapped up and he opened fire as he held Joker up as a shield. Finally, Deadshot dropped the last of the dozen thugs that had streamed in as his wrist-gun ran dry. He sighed, dropping Joker before turning back to Harley, staring at her and Poison Ivy for a moment.

"Floyd!" Harley shouted, sprinting forward as Deadshot looked down at the bullet holes in his chest, falling to his knees.

As he tipped to the side, Harley caught him, holding a hand to his chest over one of the bullet wounds but realizing the futility of it and looking to Ivy.

"He's dying!" Harley sobbed. "Please! Save him!"

Ivy walked over, kneeling as a root grew out of the ground for each bullet hole, pushing themselves into the holes and making Deadshot jerk and groan in pain, face screwing up. Then, the roots broke off just outside his body and Ivy lifted him from under one arm, Harley lifting with the other. They hurried out of the building, stepping outside just as the Joker's helicopter flew into view.

"What do we do?" Harley asked.

Suddenly, a rocket hit it from the side, exploding, and another chopper landed, Flag stepping off of it and shouting back into the chopper, a medical team sprinting out instantly, taking Deadshot and running back onto the chopper, Ivy and Harley following. As the chopper took off again, Flag looked over at Harley.

"Welcome back," Flag said. "Who's this?"

"I'm Poison Ivy," Ivy said. "You've probably heard of me."

"A few times, yeah," Flag said. "Thank you for helping Harley."

Ivy nodded and they remained silent for the rest of the flight, Ivy holding Harley back so that she wouldn't get in the way of the medical team as they tried to save Deadshot.

* * *

Leave a review.


End file.
